


Hungry Like The Wolf

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Diefenbaker & Junk Food, Fabric Art, Fanart, Gen, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: A bag featuring Dief and the imminent demise of some donuts





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Thanks to [redacted] for art-betaing!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143553021@N03/45156292364/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143553021@N03/32009111808/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Mific, I'd like to send you the actual bag if you're comfortable providing me with an address once reveals happen! I made it in a smoke-free but dog-infested environment. There shouldn't be any dog hair on it, but it seems like a good thing to know in case you have serious allergies.


End file.
